Confusions
by Melaina
Summary: Départ précipité... Regrets? Sentiments? Pourquoi? Yaoi.


**Disclaimer****** Rien ne m'appartient, même si j'aimerai bien garder Heero et Duo pour moi TT

**Titre :** Confusions

**Auteur**: Mélaïna

**Couple**: Yaoi… Duo/Heero

**Genre** Hum… Romance on va dire.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous !

Je poste ici ma première fic sur Gundam Wing

Je ne sais pas trop quel en sera le résultat, à vous de me le dire, n'hésitez pas à critiquer dans vos reviews !

Bonne lecture à tous !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Pourquoi ai-je réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi suis-je parti ? Pff… J'en ai marre de ne jamais faire ce qu'il faut, de toujours échouer là… Où je ne devrais pas… Pourtant je pensais que… J'aurai tant voulu… Pff… Je suis pitoyable, me voilà en train de courir dans la forêt, ne sachant même pas où aller. Me voilà en train de fuir ce en quoi j'avais toujours cru, me voilà en train de faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé faire… Fuir…  
Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ? J'en peux plus, je ne veux plus me battre… Je voudrai… Etre comme tout le monde, je voudrai pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que je suis différent… Je suis… Pilote de Gundam… Un soldat… Je n'ai pas le droit d'être autre chose, d'être comme les autres, je n'ai pas le droit d'être… Moi…_

_Mais… Comment ne pas être soi ? Je suis moi… Moi et seulement moi… Je suis un garçon avec des sentiments, un garçon qui souffre… Je suis Duo Maxwell, personne d'autre._

_Je ne veux plus être ce que je dois être… Mais je me hais quand je vois ce que je suis… Un lâche…_

_Un lâche, lâche, lâche, lâche…_

-UN LÂCHE !

Duo avait hurlé cette dernière phrase, arrêtant sa course par la même occasion. Il tomba à genou, ne sachant rien de l'endroit où il se trouvait… De toute manière, il s'en fichait, il ne voulait plus revenir…

_Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas…_ Pensa t-il amèrement. _Je ne peux pas parce que…_

Il éclata en sanglot.

_Je suis faible, lâche. Je n'ai aucun courage… Jamais je n'aurai dû être pilote, je ne le mérite pas… Je… Je ne suis bon qu'à cacher mes sentiments, mes pensées, mes souffrances… Je ne peux que parler, ennuyer les autres et… Sourire… Sourire ? Un point positif ? Oui… Quand c'est sincère… Si je ne me forçais pas à sourire ces derniers temps, je serai encore plus glacial que le soldat parfait... Je serai… Sans vie._

_Toute façon, je ne PEUX pas revenir… Je ne pourrai plus faire semblant… Je n'y arriverai plus… Surtout devant quatre qui ressent tout et voit tout… Dans mon regard… Ou plutôt… Mes yeux…_

« Quelle est la différence entre les yeux qui ont un regard et les yeux qui n'en ont pas?

Cette différence à un nom: c'est la vie. » 1

Duo essuya ses larmes avec rage et se releva non sans difficulté.

_Me voilà en train de pleurer… Pitoyable, je suis une vraie loque… Je ne vaux rien…Rien… Rien… Rien..._

-RIEN !

Il reprit sa marche, ne sachant pas où aller… Mais toute façon, ce n'était pas la pire situation qu'il avait connue… Enfin, physiquement car moralement…

_Je ne peux pas descendre plus bas..._

Pourtant, sa vie n'avait pas toujours était rose, loin de là…

La pluie se mit à tomber, le désespérant encore plus… Si c'était possible. Il s'assit sur le tronc d'un arbre, s'abritant quelque peu. Il s'adossa à l'arbre, essayant d'enlever toute pensée de son esprit, mais c'était peine perdue. Cela ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses…

Duo serrait ses poings et ses doigts, se retenant d'éclater… D'hurler sa rage contre lui-même…

_Je suis stupide… Si stupide…_

Plus il s'empêchait de penser, plus ses pensées se mélangeaient, lui donnant l'impression de ne plus se contrôler… Il allait éclater sous peu…

_Stupide … Nul … Lâche … Sentiments … Faible … Impuissant … Désespérant … Misérable … Pitoyable … Lamentable … Peine … Douleur … Souffrance … Sans vie … Mort …_

_Je veux partir, ne pas revenir, je ne veux plus souffrir… Souffrir à cause de moi, de ma stupidité. Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi impuissant ?_

_Pff… Désespérant…_

Pris de fatigue par sa longue course et ses pleurs, il s'endormit, ne se réveillant qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il eut peine à retrouver ses esprits, se demandant pourquoi il était là. Il se leva, pestant contre la douleur qui avait été provoquée à cause de sa position et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Flash Back

_Duo descendit les escaliers de la maison où il vivait avec les quatre autres pilotes. Il entra dans le salon, faisant son sourire habituel aux personnes présentes dans la pièce._

_-Bonjour !_

_-Salut Duo, bien dormi ? Demanda Quatre._

_-Oui oui, mais pas assez TT_

_-Il est 14 h Duo… !_

_-Ah…_

_Quatre sourit puis lui proposa :_

_-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?_

_-Hum… Oui ! Je vais aller chercher quelque chose, te dérange pas, dit-il en voyant Quatre se lever._

_-D'accord… J'ai laissé ta part sur la table de la cuisine._

_-J'y cours ! _

_Duo entra donc dans la cuisine et se figea. Heero était dans les bras de Réléna et elle était en train de l'embrasser._

_-Je… Je… Désolé._

_-Ca t'arrive jamais de frapper aux portes ? S'énerva Réléna._

_Heero s'était détaché et s'était mis à 1 mètre de celle-ci, sans dire aucun mot. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Duo s'enfuit. Pourquoi ? Ca il ne le savait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi la douleur présente dans son cœur était beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude._

Fin du Flash Back

_Pff… Vraiment pitoyable !_

Ce qui le rendait pitoyable n'était pas tant d'être parti, enfin si, mais ce qui le rendait encore pire était qu'il ne savait pas POURQUOI, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fuit. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas savoir.

-Peut être qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de TE mentir, en plus de mentir à tes amis, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Duo fit rapidement taire la voix, même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Ne se contrôlant plus, il laissa des larmes de désespoir couler le long de ses joues. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, cherchant une sortie de l'autre côté de l'immense forêt qu'il traversait.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir et commençait à le ressentir. Il n'y fit cependant pas attention, se raccrochant à l'idée qu'il avait déjà vécu pire.

_Je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre mon Gundam… Il faudra que j'aille le chercher… Plus tard…_

Il marcha une grande partie de la nuit et aperçut les lumières caractéristiques d'une ville.

_Enfin !_

N'ayant aucun argent sur lui, il ne pouvait ni se faire loger, ni manger. Il décida de trouver un coin tranquille pour se reposer. Il trouva enfin, dans ce qui semblait être un parc, un grand arbre entouré d'herbe. Il s'allongea un moment, se réchauffant comme il le pouvait : il n'avait qu'un tee-shirt à manche longue, sa marche lui avait permis de ne pas sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais là, il grelottait. Il s'endormit au bout de longues minutes, contre l'arbre, mi-allongé mi-assis.

Il ne se réveilla que le matin, sentant de l'agitation autour de lui. Il fut étonné de trouver tant de personnes qui le regardaient d'un air curieux. Apparemment ce « parc » se trouvait en plein centre-ville donc à un endroit où tout le monde passait. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Duo se demanda tout d'abord… Pourquoi… ? Mais se rappelant les derniers évènements, il imagina son état et ce que pouvaient penser les gens : Un garçon de son âge qui dormait dehors, comme un clochard. De plus, après avoir marché longtemps dans la forêt, sous la pluie, déchiré une partie de ses vêtements à cause des branches d'arbres… Et ses pleurs qui devaient rendre son visage désastreux… Il avait également perdu son sourire… Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi tous ses regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Ne supportant pas d'avoir toute l'attention de ses gens dans une situation pareille, il prit son courage à deux mains, et, avec toute la fierté dont il pouvait faire preuve, il se leva et partit visiter la ville. Puisqu'il ne comptait pas revenir dans son ancien chez lui, autant qu'il connaisse un maximum les villes susceptibles de l'accueillir.

Il réfléchit à comment chercher à manger, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Une vision de lui-même en train de pêcher ou de cueillir des fruits apparut dans son esprit, mais celle-ci ne lui décrocha même pas un semblant de sourire et s'évanouit très vite. Il arriva devant une boulangerie, et se sentit très faible par la même occasion. Lui qui d'habitude mangeait pour deux n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours…

Un garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui s'approcha et lui parla d'un air joyeux et compréhensif.

-Salut ! Je suis Shinji ! Tu as besoin d'aide apparemment !

-Salut… Hésita Duo… Je…

-Je connais ça…

Shinji lui fit un grand sourire, fouilla dans son sac et prit un sandwich.

-Tiens !

-Merci…

Shinji était brun, aux yeux bleu éclatant… Ce détail lui rappelait Heero, mais il préféra ne pas y penser, évitant de croiser son regard… De tout manière, il y avait quelque chose de différent : Celui d'Heero était dépourvu de tout sentiment, enfin Heero ne ressentait rien toute façon… C'était monsieur-au-cœur-de-glace, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Shinji qui ressemblait beaucoup à Duo… Quand il allait bien.

Duo passa sa journée avec Shinji et en apprit un peu plus sur lui : Il s'était enfuit, à cause d'une violente dispute avec ses parents. Depuis le temps, il s'était caché et ne vivait pas très loin de la boulangerie, travaillant une grande partie de ses journées pour payer son petit chez lui.

Sous l'invitation du garçon, Duo décida de loger chez lui, le temps qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul.

-Au fait… Pourquoi es-tu seul ?

A cette question, Duo baissa la tête. Cette journée lui avait permis « d'oublier » pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette situation. Il lui sembla que son cœur se déchirait en morceau, lorsque les évènements passés lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Néanmoins, Duo se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé… Il savait qu'il ne connaissait pas Shinji, mais d'instinct, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pouvait déranger de les voir s'embrasser… Demanda t-il d'un air interrogateur.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Mais je sais que je ne veux plus retourner là bas…

-Oh… Je crois avoir compris

Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce que pouvait s'imaginer le jeune garçon, mais n'y fit pas attention, préférant changer de sujet.

Ils parlèrent d'autre chose, et, la conversation tourna, comme si c'était inévitable, aux Gundams. Duo avait déjà confiance en Shinji bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis le matin. Il lui avoua qu'il était pilote de Gundam.

_Puis toute façon, qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre, maintenant ?_

Son nouvel ami eut un peu de mal à le croire, mais il lui fit confiance et s'exclama :

-Des Gundams ! Waw… Tu dois être un soldat si… Parfait !

_Non le soldat parfait, c'est Heero…_

-Mouais… Si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas dans cette situation en ce moment…

-Mes parents se battaient pour l'alliance, ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas cessé. Ils approuvent totalement vos actions…

-Il faudra que j'aille chercher mon Gundam d'ailleurs… Je pense que j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour passer inaperçu.

-Je t'aiderai alors !

-Hum… On ira donc dans deux jours, puisque tu ne travailles pas, ce sera mieux.

_J'espère que tout se passera bien…_

Comme si c'était inévitable, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Heero, provoquant par la même occasion, une montée importante de larmes qu'il retint avec difficulté.  
Shinji sembla s'en apercevoir et tenta de détourner la conversation une nouvelle fois, mais s'aperçut rapidement que c'était sans résultat. Il proposa alors à Duo, d'aller se coucher. Celui-ci approuva, sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus. Il prit place sur le canapé qui était beaucoup plus confortable que les troncs d'arbre contre lesquels il avait dormi la veille et s'endormit rapidement.

_Duo entra donc dans la cuisine et se figea. Heero était dans les bras de Réléna et elle était en train de l'embrasser._

_-Je… Je… Désolé._

_-Ca t'arrive jamais de frapper aux portes ? S'énerva Réléna._

_Heero s'était détaché et s'était mis à 1 mètre de celle-ci, sans dire aucun mot._

_-Vous… Vous… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble je…_

_-Ecoute, Duo, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange…_

_-Je… J'aurai tant voulu…_

_-M'avoir pour toi ? Laisses moi rire !_

_Depuis quand Heero parlait de cette façon, depuis quand était-il devenu comme ça ? Etait-ce Réléna qui l'avait changé à ce point ?_

_-Mais…_

_-Maxwell… Je te hais !_

_Quoi ? Que… Mais moi, Heero… Je t'aime tellement…_

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux fermés, son rêve repassait en boucle

_Maxwell… Je te hais… Maxwell… __Je te hais…_

Duo laissa échapper un soupir, ouvrit les yeux lentement pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité que la lune imposait dans la pièce.

_Pourquoi ça me fait autant mal d'entendre cela ? Même dans un rêve, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus du reste ? Je sais que… Je sais que j'ai dit quelque chose d'important, mais je ne sais plus quoi… Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler des bonnes choses !_

Il resta dans ses pensées, puis s'endormit de nouveau.

Le matin, il était toujours endormi lorsque Shinji partit travailler. Il passa donc le reste de la matinée seul, et ne sortit pas. Il imagina comment faire exactement pour aller chercher son Gundam.

A midi, Shinji revint pour manger et Duo lui parla de ses intentions, et de l'aide dont il avait besoin… Bien sûr, le natté aurait pu y aller seul, mais se balader avec un Gundam n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret, c'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'aucun civil n'était dans les parages.

Shinji repartit pour son travail et rentra quelques heures plus tard, un air différent sur le visage… Un air de tristesse et de grande joie…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'empressa Duo.

-Je… Je ne pourrai pas rester…

-Comment ça ?

-Mes parents… Je les ai vu, ils m'ont retrouvé… Et je vais retourner chez eux…

Duo adopta un air compréhensif.

-Tu partiras quand ?

-Le plus vite possible… Je vais commencer à vider toutes mes affaires… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras rester ici tant que tu voudras ! Et demain… Je viendrai quand même avec toi !

-Non, Shinji, il faut que tu retournes avec tes parents, c'est important la famille tu sais !

-Mais j'ai promis de t'aider !

-Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi !

Duo lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Toute façon, il aurait bien fallu que ce moment arrive, il aurait bien fallu qu'ils se séparent. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette solution, pensant que ça n'arriverait pas, et avait plutôt pensé à se trouver un appartement pour lui même. D'un côté, le fait qu'il ait le droit de rester ici lui facilitait la tâche, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre !

Il essaya de ne pas penser aux mauvais côtés que provoquait ce départ et se décida à ne pas déprimer pour le reste de la soirée.  
Ils passèrent donc le reste du temps à se parler, à rire.

Ils allèrent se coucher, le cœur lourd. Leur amitié ne datait pas mais elle n'en était pas moins importante pour les deux garçons.

Le lendemain, après un au revoir difficile, et une promesse de se revoir présente, Duo partit chercher son Gundam… Son plan ne serait pas différent du premier, mais il serait seul. Il devrait juste s'assurer de ne pas se faire voir.

Ne voulant pas utiliser l'argent que Shinji lui avait donné, il fit du stop pour arriver le plus près possible de son ancienne maison…

Duo entra dans la forêt et continua le chemin à pied, pour être plus discret. Il arriva devant la maison qui semblait vide…

_Ils sont sûrement partis quelque part…_

Duo se fit néanmoins, le plus discret possible.

_On ne sait jamais, que l'un d'eux soit resté… Seuls, ils ne sont pas trop bruyant… Et puis c'était moi qui faisais le plus de bruit…_

Se rappelant quelques souvenirs qui le rendaient nostalgique, il les chassa de son esprit, pour mieux se concentrer sur sa mission. Regardant bien les alentours, il attendit que le soir ne tombe pour pouvoir agir.  
Lorsqu'il fût sûr que tout le monde dormait, il avança vers le hangar où étaient entreposés les Gundams.

Connaissant les codes pour y accéder, il entra sans difficulté, ouvrant de l'intérieur, la porte principale en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Bien sûr, il avait fallu que SON Gundam soit celui qui se trouvait tout au fond… Il avança discrètement, se cachant de temps à autres de peur de n'avoir réveillé quelqu'un.

Il arriva près de son Gundam, et ce qu'il vit le figea.

Heero était assis contre son Gundam… En train de dormir.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Duo recula et heurta une boîte à outils.

-Ah !

Le natté se mit la main sur la bouche et se cacha derrière la colonne pour éviter de se faire repérer. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur le fait que la seule personne présente dans cet hangar, à part lui, était le soldat parfait. Bien sûr, Heero, qui avait dû s'endormir par mégarde, se réveilla, tout en pointant son arme devant lui. Il ne vit tout d'abord rien, puis s'avança, plus près de ce qui servait de cachette, à Duo.

Il baissa son arme et retourna vers le Gundam du natté.

_Ouf… Quel abruti je suis ! Pff… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là, à côté de mon Gundam, pourquoi est-il là ?_

-Tu peux te montrer, Duo…

Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même, voulant montrer qu'il n'était pas là… Même une mission aussi simple que celle-là, il n'arrivait pas à la réaliser…

_Pitoyable…_

Et voilà que les mêmes mots lui revenaient… Il se prit la tête entre les mains, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler.

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas un soldat d'Oz, tu serais déjà mort sinon…

Duo leva lentement la tête, pour trouver en face de lui, Heero, qui le fixait. Aucune émotion ne traversait son regard de glace… Rien… Heero ne ressentait rien…

Duo ravala ses larmes, voulant être fort.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le natté.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question…

-Je suis revenu prendre mon Gundam ! Assura Duo d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre.  
-Pour aller où ?

-Loin…

-Loin de quoi ?

-Loin de toi…

Duo avait baissé la tête et murmuré ces dernières paroles, espérant que le soldat parfait n'avait rien entendu.  
Il leva lentement ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard glacial de son ancien ami…

_Il n'a rien entendu…_

_Tant mieux…_

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, se reprit Duo.

-…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ? Pourquoi tu dormais ici ?

-Je ne devais pas dormir.

-Ah… Je comprends, ce sont les professeurs qui t'ont ordonné de rester ici en attendant que je vienne chercher mon Gundam pour pouvoir me faire la morale ?

-Non.

-ALORS QUE FAIS- TU LA ?

Heero ne réagit même pas, face à l'énervement de Duo.

-J'attendais.

-Tu attendais quoi ?

-Toi.

-Moi, mais pourquoi ? Et comment tu pouvais savoir que j'allais revenir ?

-Tu es trop prévisible.

-Pff… C'est sûr, monsieur-le-soldat-parfait prévoit tout, monsieur sait toujours tout…

-Tu « devais » venir chercher ton Gundam… Répondit Heero d'un air évident.

-Et si je l'avais fait dans deux mois ?

-J'aurai attendu.

-Mais attendu pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu parti l'autre jour ?

-Pourquoi ne réponds-tu jamais à mes questions ?

-Pourquoi devrai-je le faire ?

-Parce que c'est ta faute si tout est arrivé…

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans le regard d'Heero, qu'il eût vite fait de cacher sous son masque de glace.

-Tu es parti, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu le sais…

-Non.

_Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Il ne comprend vraiment rien… Mais bon… C'est peut être normal… Qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien… Rien qui ne lui était interdit… Rien… Alors pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi je souffre ? Pourquoi mon cœur me brûle… Pourquoi mon cœur menace d'exploser… Pourquoi mon cœur menace de mourir ? Pourquoi ? Comment répondre à ses questions lorsque l'on n'en connaît pas la réponse nous même ?_

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi me fais-tu autant souffrir ? Le fais-tu exprès ? Est-ce une vengeance ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Dis-le moi Heero, dis-le moi… Je t'en supplie, je veux entendre, je veux savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi je souffre ? Pourquoi ?

_Maxwell… Je te hais…_

Alors que le souvenir de son rêve lui revenait en mémoire, il s'effondra, laissant un Heero perplexe, qui ne comprenait rien… Il avait beau essayé de comprendre le natté, il ne comprenait rien…

_Je veux ma réponse, je veux savoir… Pourquoi je ne pars pas en courant là ? Pourquoi je n'emmène pas mon Gundam avec moi, comme prévu. Que Heero le sache ne change rien, non ? Pourquoi est-il si difficile de faire ce que je prévois ? Pourquoi mon cœur est déchiré au simple souvenir de Réléna et Heero ensemble ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat si fort ?_

Duo se torturait mentalement, devant un Heero qui le regardait, d'un air étonné… Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce genre de situation, ça n'était pas dans son programme, il n'avait jamais eu à faire à un Duo en larme, lui qui était toujours souriant…

Duo ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

_-Maxwell… Je te hais !_

_Quoi ? Que… Mais moi, Heero… Je t'aime tellement…_

_  
_Le simple souvenir de ce rêve lui donna la réponse à toutes ses questions.__

Oui il aimait Heero… Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie… Mais ça n'était malheureusement pas réciproque. Heero était à… Réléna…

Duo se releva difficilement et se mit à rire…

Il apparut comme possédé, fou, aux yeux de Heero qui recula instinctivement d'un pas.

Duo se calma, après ce qui lui sembla être de longues minutes, et regarda Heero dans les yeux, ne cachant plus sa souffrance.

-Je suis désolé Heero, c'est moi qui ai faux sur toute la ligne. Excuse moi…

Il fit un pas assuré vers son Gundam, dans l'intention de monter dedans, mais…

…Un bras le retint…

-Non.

-Quoi non ? Demanda le natté étonné.

-Ne pars pas…

-Je suis obligé.

-Tu ne l'es pas.

-Si, crois moi, c'est le mieux que j'ai à faire… Pour moi… Oui, je le fais pour moi… Je suis égoïste, je sais… Et je me haïs encore plus à cette idée, mais je sais que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Tu me détestes à ce point ? Au point de ne plus vouloir vivre avec moi ?

Heero ne comprenait pas tout, sauf que c'était lui la cause de la souffrance…

-Te détester !

Duo laissa échapper un rire, un rire sans joie, vide…

-Je n'en serai jamais capable, crois moi… Affirma Duo.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-Ca…Je préfère le garder pour moi.

-Alors laisse-moi faire une dernière chose…

Duo le regarda d'un air interrogateur et n'eût pas le temps de prononcer un mot, car déjà les lèvres d'Heero s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

Il resta sans réaction, figé… Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ce fut le regard blessé d'Heero qu'il vit le premier, un regard remplit d'émotions.

-Maintenant, tu peux partir.

Duo était captivé par ce regard, il ne réagissait pas alors qu'Heero parlait… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux d'avoir vu un regard aussi désarmé que celui du soldat parfait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé voir… Mais il était heureux… Heureux parce qu'il pensait que ce regard ne lui serait jamais destiné… Parce qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais le droit de voir les sentiments d'Heero…

_Sentiments ?_

Toujours dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas toute suite qu'Heero avait déjà fait demi-tour, s'éloignant et laissant le choix à Duo : partir ou rester.

-Heero, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-…

-J'ai besoin de savoir…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir puisque tout est fini…

-Fini ?

Heero fut retenu à son tour par Duo qui l'obligea à se tourner face à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour…

-Fini ? Répéta t-il… Non… Je crois que ça ne fait que commencer.

Se sentant plus sûr de lui-même, il s'avança toujours plus près de l'homme qu'il aimait et le prit dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser, cette fois plus longuement, profitant de ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais jamais osé s'avouer…

_Quel con je suis… J'ai failli… Tout perdre… Tout ça parce que…_

-Réléna !

Heero fut déstabilisé par l'attitude de Duo. Celui-ci rougit, puis expliqua.

-Tu… Je vous ai vu…

Heero comprit alors l'attitude du jeune homme… Il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé et comprit l'erreur qu'avait commise le natté.

_Alors que Réléna essayait pour la millième fois, de faire avouer les sentiments d'Heero –qu'il n'avait pas- envers elle, il entendit la voix de Duo qui parlait avec Quatre et essaya d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Réléna en profita pour tomber littéralement dans les bras d'Heero et de tenter de l'embrasser. Celui-ci, ne réagit pas assez vite et vit Duo entrer dans la cuisine et se figer. Heero, remercia intérieurement Duo qui avait interrompu Réléna et s'écarta d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire._

_-Je… Je… Désolé, avait dit Duo._

_-Ca t'arrive jamais de frapper aux portes ? S'énerva Réléna._

_Il vit Duo partir de la pièce, mais, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne le retint pas. Réléna s'avança de nouveau vers Heero, dans l'intention de continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés mais fut interrompue à temps par la main d'Heero qui atterrit sur sa joue._

_-Mais… Heero… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

_-J'en ai marre, pars, laisses-moi seul… Je ne veux plus te voir !_

_Réléna était parti de la pièce, laissant Heero seul qui se demanda où était parti Duo._

Duo écouta la version d'Heero et se sentit stupide…

-Excuse moi… Je…

-Mais, Duo… S'il te plaît, réponds-moi… Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? Dis-moi…

-Parce que…

Duo s'avança à nouveau vers Heero pour loger sa tête dans son cou et répondit au creux de son oreille…

-… Je t'aime

Heero sursauta presque à la révélation. Duo l'aimait ? Mais qu'il était nul ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit plus vite ?

Il écarta doucement Duo, qui prit ce geste pour un refus et baissa la tête. Heero leva délicatement la tête du natté avec ses doigts pour le regarder dans ses yeux et fut étonné de voir tant de tristesse dedans…  
Il sourit face à cela et regarda intensément son Duo, qui fut submergé par tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait y lire.

_Pour moi ? Ce regard… Pour moi… Pour moi… Pourquoi j'y vois tant d'affection, de… L'amour… Non ? C'est possible ? Mais…_

Alors qu'il se noyait dans le regard du soldat parfait, celui-ci s'avança à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer à son tour.

-Je t'aime Duo…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin

Je le répète, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer (que ce soit positif ou négatif) et à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me reviewant

Je pensais en faire un one-shot, mais j'ai quelques idées pour faire une suite… Dites-moi ce que vous préférez !

Mélaïna


End file.
